


Waking up

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Gimli wakes up in the past





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> somehow these get shorter and shorter lately o.ô  
> hopefully tomorrow will be longer again.

Gimli awoke with a start.

 

When a voice had asked him if he would accompany his friend to the past the answer was obvious. Legolas was his shield-brother and he wasn't about to let him go into a fight alone while he still drew breath.

 

To be fair, he hadn't taken the voice seriously because why would he? Travelling through time was impossible. His answer remained the same either way.

 

He looked around. He had definitely not fallen asleep here wherever here was. It looked like his old home back in Ered Luin when he was still a child.

 

He supposed it made sense – if they'd been sent back to influence the war of the ring, one way or another, the most logical time to drop them was around the time Bilbo found the ring. Probably.

 

He stood up and left the room. Time to find out _when_ exactly he was. 

 

His mother was gone so he supposed he slept in and missed her leaving to work. That technically narrowed it down for it did not happen often... but it still left the question of which of those times was  _this_ time.

 

He hoped he had nowhere to be this day. If he did, it would have to wait until he found out about it.

He made his way towards the market place.

 

He stopped short entering the area. He'd forgotten how life had been before Erebor. The market was dreary and far from plentiful.  _Far from it._ He never noticed back then for he did not know different but now... He sighed. At least he knew that things would get better soon(-ish).

 

Time to ask around for news to figure out the date. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill. No editing, no beta-ing, just spell-checked.


End file.
